In general, there is great interest in developing and implementing improved BESS controllers that are capable of directing the inverters of energy storage systems (ESSs) to dispatch active and reactive power in a manner that benefits a distribution system and a utility. This involves three important functions: 1) photovoltaic (PV) station capacity firming, 2) voltage support, and 3) energy time shift. PV station capacity firming involves suppressing large power swings that could potentially harm utility generation units. Voltage support involves providing a tighter voltage band across a feeder on which an ESS is installed. Voltage support also aims to reduce feeder voltage regulator tap changes, leading to an increase in regulator life. Finally, energy time shift involves performing peak load shaving by storing energy at times when cost is low and discharging energy at feeder peak load times. Thus, what is still needed in the art is a new way in which a grid tied BESS can be controlled and used.